


#Quiero probar algo

by duendecitafeliz



Series: Aromas Indescifrables [2]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rubén es un niño mimado, Samuel lo consiente de todas formas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz
Summary: Samuel es un alfa con ideas que ama a su omega demasiado.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Aromas Indescifrables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036662
Kudos: 102





	#Quiero probar algo

“¿Estás _seguro_ de hacer esto?” la voz de Akira se escuchaba ligeramente insegura desde el otro lado de la línea.

Rubén suspiro, porque, _odiaba_ que su hermana se sintiera así. Ella solo tiene 15 años. Y por más independiente que sea, eso _no_ es excusa para-…

… todo lo que está _pasando_.

(Él debería ser quién cuidara de ella. No debería ser al revés.)

“Lo estoy… tú-… no tienes que preocuparte. Y no es necesario que _estes_ en el juicio, yo-”

Ella resoplo. “Por supuesto que voy a estar. No seas _ridículo_ ”

Rubén sabe que no importa qué diga, no va a lograr que cambie de opinión.

“Te quiero, enana”

“¡Yo también te quiero y- ¡¿A _quién demonios_ estas llamando _enana_?!” ella chillo.

El omega sonrío.

(Dios, la había extrañado mucho. Esta feliz de saber que ella está bien. Lejos de esa casa. Lejos de _cualquiera_ que pueda hacerle daño)

“Tengo que irme… David nos invito a Alex y a mí a cenar a su restaurante.”

“Ordena camarones. Fuimos ayer y fue lo mejor-“

“¡ _Lo sé_! Gabriel quiere que ordene cada cosa que hay, es _tan_ estúpido, hace dos días me desafío a quién podía comer más postres y-…”

Rubén se sintió particularmente cálido al escuchar eso. David resulto ser un _excelente_ cuñado. Él _siempre_ incluía a Akira y Alex en sus planes…

(¿Está ignorando firmemente el _crush_ de David por su mejor amigo? _Completamente_. ¿Está ignorando el obvio _enamoramiento_ de cachorro que Gabriel tiene por su hermana? _Por supuesto_. Su vida amorosa era un desastre antes de Samuel y… incluso a veces, había momentos en qué no sabía qué hacer pero con el alfa-…

… _todo_ era fácil. _Natural_ … se sentía _bien_ )

“… Pero como sea, nos detuvimos luego de accidentalmente empujar a otra cliente a la fuente de chocolate-… ¡Nos vemos!”

Rubén arqueo una ceja. “¡¿Ustedes qué-“

Pero su hermana ya había terminado la llamada.

Rubén se quedo mirando su móvil en silencio unos segundos…

… al final decidió qué _no_ quería saber qué demonios _estaban haciendo_ esos dos.

“Hay una _gran_ probabilidad de qué ambos terminen acabando con la reputación del restaurante de David” murmuro mientras abrazaba la espalda de su novio, quién acababa de terminar su propia llamada a su hermanita. “¿Cómo esta Nieves?”

“Ella está bien” Samuel se dio vuelta para que ambos quedaran _enfrentados_ , dejando su propio móvil en la mesa de luz junto a la cama. “Su tía la cuida muy bien. Y su pareja está encantada con todo. Ambas la quieren mucho, le cuentan historias, ven películas o la llevan al parque juntas-“

Rubén _tararea_. Esta feliz por la pequeña. Nieves merece una familia normal que la ame y pueda dedicarle _toda_ su atención, después de todo.

“Suena genial” susurra mientras se acurrucan en sus brazos. _Ambos entrelazados_.

Hay algo _particularmente cómodo_ en simplemente estar y relajarse en su nido.

Rubén nunca había entendido el atractivo de los nidos. Seguro parecían cómodos cuando veía el de Alex pero-… siempre odio los suyos.

Nunca los sintió suficientes. No tenían las prendas correctas. No podía sentir el aroma relajante a hogar en ellas. No era reconfortante.

Pero ahora, rodeado de los abrigos de Samuel, puede que no sienta el aroma de ambas feromonas pero puede-…

… Puede sentir la colonia de Samuel entremezclada con loción de afeitar y Rubén podía sentir que se _derretía_ junto a él. Era _reconfortante_. Era _seguro_. Era su _hogar_.

“Lo es” Samuel tararea mientras _acaricia_ su cabello, dejando que Rubén esconda su rostro en su cuello. “Es algo bueno después de qué la arruinarás tanto-“

“¡¿Disculpa?!” el omega chillo, retrocediendo unos centímetros para poder ver a su alfa correctamente.

Samuel solo sonreía de forma inocente. Sus ojos _burlones_.

“Bueno, tú fuiste él que la _mimo_ con demasiados dulces o historias-“

“No voy a escuchar eso de alguien que _literalmente_ _compró_ una _playa_ para ella porque se sentía tímida de que los demás la vieran nadar”

Samuel rio. Divertido. “Eso es normal-“

“¡No hay nada _normal_ en eso! ¡¿Quieres saber lo qué es normal? Fui a una piscina pública, donde los salvavidas solo coquetean con tu madre y les importa más que no corras cerca del agua que si te estás ahogando en primer lugar-…”

Samuel lo interrumpe inclinándose, besándolo de forma profunda, como si no estuviera contento hasta que Rubén fuera un _lío retorcido_ debajo de él sin aliento.

(Samuel siempre lo besa así, dejando que el omega sintiera _físicamente_ lo bien que ambos _encajaban_ entre si)

Cuando ambos se separan, Rubén se queja, _persiguiendo_ sus labios. Samuel sonríe, _cariñoso_.

“¿Por qué te detuviste?” No le importa escucharse como un mocoso _pequeño_ y _malcriado_. Cuando Samuel lo besa… realmente siente que pierde la capacidad de pensar en algo que no sean sus labios sobre él.

“Quiero intentar algo” explica suavemente.

Rubén lo mira con _curiosidad_.

Desde su celo, el sexo había sido algo normal entre ellos ahora, lo que era… _increíble_.

(Rubén sentía sus rodillas temblar de anticipación al recordar cada uno de esos momentos. Sus muslos _ardiendo_ aún ligeramente, luego de un momento bastante _intenso_ en la ducha una hora antes de que Samuel se afeitara-…)

“¿Qué es?”

Realmente, Rubén no es alguien tímido. Solo… inexperto. Y Samuel tiene… _demasía experiencia_.

(No es su culpa que Samuel manejara la situación antes de que tuviera tiempo de experimentar… lo cual, no era algo que le molestará. No era vergonzoso admitir que le _gustaba_ ser dominado en el dormitorio, había algo… increíblemente _sexy_ en confiar en tu pareja, la sensación de seguridad que te brindaba lograba que la experiencia sea _mucho mejor_ )

El alfa se ve pensativo mientras se acomoda entre las rodillas del omega. Como si estuviera debatiendo cómo preguntar. Y Rubén trata de recordar algo que haya visto en el porno o-…

Él chilla cuando nota la forma en que los ojos de su novio terminan en su-…

_Oh._

“¿Por qué querrías…?” Se siente ligeramente incrédulo.

“Creo que lo disfrutarías” Samuel _no_ parece avergonzado en absoluto. “Pero si no quieres, no volveré a mencionarlo”

Rubén sabe que no lo hará. Sabe que si dice que no, Samuel _respetará_ sus límites.

Pero ahora que lo menciono… tiene curiosidad.

Así que _asiente_.

Y Samuel vuelve a besarlo, antes de empezar a _descender_. Dejando pequeños besos en su clavícula, deslizando sus manos en sus muslos haciendo que el omega abra sus piernas, dejando besos por su abdomen antes de _morder_ su cadera y luego-…

… su boca termina _envolviendo_ la cabeza de su polla.

Rubén deja escapar un _gemido placentero_ , sus caderas moviéndose para mecerse lentamente en la boca del alfa mientras sus propias manos se enredan en su cabello, como si quisiera sostenerse. Como si quisiera _mantenerlo_ ahí.

(Como si fuera necesario cuando Samuel ya le ha demostrado que _nunca_ _se iría_ )

El rubio es consciente que Samuel solo quiere que _se relaje_ y por la forma _dócil_ en la que su cuerpo se encuentra recostado en el nido… Rubén sabe que lo está consiguiendo.

No hace falta mucho tiempo para que se endurezca en su boca, Samuel se aleja, los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto y los ojos-…

… Rubén se _estremece_. Lo quiere tanto y tan _mal_ -…

“¿Puedes darte vuelta, bebé?”

Rubén asiente. Girando lentamente, aferrando sus _manos temblorosas_ a una de las almohadas, sintiendo besos relajantes en su columna y la erección del alfa presionando contra él y Rubén abre aún más sus muslos, está tentado de olvidarse de la idea y simplemente _exigir_ que lo folle porque lo _desea tanto_ -…

… y luego entierra su rostro en la almohada mientras da un _grito_ roto y _tan_ alto, que si Rubén estuviera en el estado mental adecuado, estaría completamente mortificado.

Pero, _honestamente_ , no puede pensar en otra cosa cuando la _lengua_ de Samuel se desliza alrededor de su entrada hasta estar _dentro_ de él y es…

… es _tan_ bueno.

Tan _jodidamente_ bueno.

Samuel vuelve a repetir el movimiento y el omega puede sentir su polla _palpitar_ entre sus piernas mientras se _humedece_ increíblemente rápido.

Al principio es extraño, la sensación de su lengua dentro de él (no tan _largo_ como sus dedos o tan _dura, grande_ y _gruesa_ como su polla), si no _flexible_ y _húmeda_ -…

Rubén _solloza_. Moviendo sus caderas hacia _atrás_ , tratando de conseguir algo más, _todo_ lo que pueda, mientras Samuel lo folla _lentamente_ , dentro y fuera y luego las manos del alfa están sobre sus caderas, un agarre de hierro y el omega esta ligeramente _desorientado_ , preguntándose si hizo algo mal y _suplicando silenciosamente_ que siga adelante y-

… Samuel solo usa el agarre como palanca para tirar de sus caderas hacia él mientras su lengua llega _más profundo_. Y Rubén gime con fuerza mientras Samuel presiona más _adentro_ de él y luego-… vuelve a alejarse.

Y Rubén se _queja_. Porque estaba _tan cerca_ y solo necesita _más_ -…

“¿Qué…?”

“Sabía que te iba a gustar” susurra Samuel en su oído con la _voz ronca_ y el omega _tiembla_.

Rubén vuelve a girar, aferrándose a su cabello mientras lo besa, podía _saborearse_ a si mismo en la boca del alfa pero eso solo lo hizo gemir aún _más_ a tal punto que el beso termino convirtiéndose en un lío dónde solo parecían _lamer la boca del otro_ y-…

El omega sigue presionando contra él.

Samuel sisea mientras su propia erección ( _absolutamente_ necesitada de atención) termina _apretándose_ entre los _muslos_ de su novio.

Y Rubén tiene _lágrimas_ en las mejillas enrojecidas, sus ojos verdes _suplicantes_ y sus labios _entreabiertos_ -…

Y ninguno puede esperar más tiempo.

Samuel toma su erección con sus manos y simplemente se _hunde_ _dentro_ del cuerpo de Rubén, temblando por la _abrumadora_ sensación de placer, tratando de concentrarse en _no_ moverse, aferrándose a los bordes de su propia restricción mientras le da tiempo a acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar _tan lleno_ , absolutamente _estirado_ hasta sus _límites_ y luego-…

El omega mueve sus caderas de forma _experimental_ , jadeando mientras se _aprieta_ _alrededor_ de la polla del alfa y-…

Samuel deja de contenerse. Moviéndose _lento_ pero _profundo_ , dejando que Rubén se pierda en las sensaciones-…

… el rubio envuelve firmemente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del castaño, aplicando _presión_ cada vez que empuja dentro de él, queriendo mantenerlos unidos, _necesitando_ que Samuel se quede _profundamente_ dentro suyo.

Y luego, el alfa da un golpe _particularmente duro_ que solo se estrella contra su próstata y Rubén lo _pierde_ -…

… Da un último _sollozo roto_ mientras clava sus uñas en la espalda del alfa y se _derrama_ entre ellos, mientras Samuel alcanza su _propio_ clímax segundos después.

Ambos tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, _jadeando levemente_ mientras el alfa se encarga de besar cada parte de expuesta del cuello de su omega. Prestando _especial_ atención a la _marca del vínculo_ , porque no importa que pasara un mes y medio, _apenas_ parecía cicatrizada.

Rubén tarareo feliz bajo las atenciones.

Y Samuel podía sentir sus propias caderas empezar a _moverse suavemente_ otra vez ante la visa de su novio, _despeinado_ y lleno de _marcas_ -…

Rubén gimió al sentir el _nudo_ del alfa moverse dentro, _llenándolo_ aún más, llegando a cada terminación sensible dentro suyo-…

“ _Dios_ -…”

“No, soy solo yo-…”

Rubén soltó una carcajada antes de volver a besarlo.

Y Samuel _adora_ esa sonrisa. _Adora_ verlo feliz. Y es algo bueno que el alfa se asegure de que siga así porque dos días después-…

… Rubén esta frente a personas que no esperaba volver a ver jamás. Y él no está sonriendo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
